


The Stars Told Us Our Future

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Holt Family, Light Angst, Matt Holt - Freeform, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sam Holt - Freeform, let pidge find her family 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: In a giant Castle Spaceship in the vast expanse of space, Katie Holt can't sleep; all she can remember is her family.





	

The black sky was littered with stars.

A little girl stood in her back garden, awestruck by the vastness of the sky and the mysteries of new galaxies it held. She clutched tightly onto her teddy bear and moved her now too long strands of light brown hair out of her face to soak up more of the mesmerizing view before her. She stood on her toes, wanting to reach the clouds; she lifted her right arm, wanting to touch the sky and walk among the stars that were so out of reach.

“Katie, come inside now, you’ll catch a cold out there.” A woman in her early 30s called. She stood at the kitchen window where she could see her young daughter reaching out towards the sky, seemingly unbothered by the chilly October night air, despite only wearing a thin cardigan along with her nightie. Katie’s hand dropped and her head quickly turned at the sound of her mother’s voice and was about to turn to walk indoors but felt almost pulled back by the stars to stay where she was. She looked up again and felt as if the stars were looking at her. Trying to tell her something, something-

“Katie, it’s freezing out here! C’mon let’s go inside and...what are you doing?” Katie was soon joined by her older brother. The boy stood a little taller than Katie and found himself shivering, clinging onto his favourite Space Fighters pyjama shirt. Curiosity got the better of the elder brother and he looked up towards what held his sister in a trance. “Wow,” was the only word he could muster. The two siblings stood side by side in a peaceful silence, looking up at the stars twinkling around them.

“Matt, do you think we’ll ever go up there?”

“Like a Space Fighters?” “Yeah. But I want to touch the stars - not fight in space,” Katie’s hold on her teddybear grew tighter, beginning to realise that the cold air was hard to ignore.

“I want to be a space explorer - maybe I’ll get to go on a new planet - and meet aliens!” Matt’s eyes sparkled with excitement and he reached out his hands towards the sky before hurriedly bringing them back down to keep what little body warmth he had.

“Aliens?” Katie’s nose wrinkled in distaste, “Won’t they be unfriendly?”

“Who knows.” The two children became silent again. Matt looked over to his sister to see a small frown of worry etched on her face. “Hey,” he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, “if the aliens aren’t friendly, I’ll take out my laser blaster and BAM! I’ll blast them away. Like a real Space Fighter.” He mentally sighed in relief when Katie’s frown melted away into giggles - he didn’t want her worrying in the night about alien bad guys.

“If you’re using laser blasters in space, what can I do?”

“You can be...my assistant!”

“Ew, no, Matt. I wanna do something cool! Like...like the Space Warrior who invents stuff!”

“You mean Space Ranger 3?”

“Yeah! I want to build the rocket ship and touch the stars!” There was such a look of hopefulness on Katie’s face that Matt didn’t have the heart to tell her that she could not, in fact, touch a star.

“Alright you two, time to come inside. Brr, it’s freezing out here,” The children’s father stepped out into the garden holding two mugs which emitted the delicious smell of hot chocolate. Katie made a small pout in disappointment and was reluctant to go inside with her brother who already approached their father. However, after a particularly cold gust of wind passed by the garden the young girl quickly made her way to her family and her hot drink. Soon enough, the entire Holt family were sitting at the dining room table all contentedly drinking their hot chocolate and now significantly warmer now that the door leading to the back garden was closed.

“Mum, dad, I want to go to space - and be a real explorer! Just like you dad.” Matt excitedly exclaimed. His parents looked at each other smiling and then at their son. Katie then huffed irritatedly.

“And me too!” Katie declared, “I’ll build the rocket ship and everything - and be a rocket princess.” Mr and Mrs Holt chuckled softly to themselves.

“Well, if that’s what you want little Pidgeon,” Mr Holt smiled at his daughter who crossed her arms triumphantly before yawning quite loudly.

“Well, I think that’s time for you to go to bed little space explorers,” Mrs Holt chimed, “You’ll need all your energy for school tomorrow.” Matt seemed a little reluctant at first about wanting to go to bed, claiming that he was too old for such early bedtimes, but after a series of several loud yawns he was soon convinced otherwise. The two children soon climbed the stairs with their parents not too far behind them.

“Matt?” Katie whispered.

“Yeah?”

“When we go to space - do you think the aliens will have tried hot chocolate yet?” Matt chuckled quietly at the innocent question and hummed quietly.

“Maybe - do they even like chocolate?”

“Well, I’ll bring them some. It’s the best drink in the universe! Especially dad’s hot chocolate.” Katie turned to look at her dad with a large smile on her face.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Mrs Holt laughed.

 

\---

 

Her laughter. That’s what Katie missed the most right now. And her brother, and her father. She missed home. The memory of staring up at the stars with her family burned brightly in Katie’s mind as she lay sleepless in her bed of the Castle Ship. _Who knew_ , she thought to herself, that she would finally be among the stars and exploring space - even fighting aliens like her brother fantasised after every episode of Space Fighters. But this isn’t how she wanted it to be. The teenager lay thinking about how she had planned it all: She and Matt would go to the Garrison together and go on a space mission with their dad and call mum and their dog every day so they would know they were safe. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. She wasn’t supposed to lose her brother and father in the Kerberos mission. She wasn’t supposed to be in space fighting in a 10,000 year old war with giant sentient robot lions who happened to form the universe’s one and only legendary defender. She wasn’t supposed to leave so suddenly, leaving her mum alone thinking she had lost her entire family. Katie felt the beginning of tears prickling in her eyes as she thought of her mother and how alone she would feel.

_No. Stop._

This wasn’t going to help things. Crying wouldn’t set everything right again. _But crying isn’t a bad thing_ , Katie remembered her mother saying, _it helps you express how you feel. Don’t hold it in_. She found herself standing up and walking out of her sleeping quarters with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, remembering the sound advise her mother once gave her after a tough day at school. She remembered the scraped knee when she fell, the nasty words other girls spat and the way they sneered at her little inventions and the way her mother always told her to never fear crying. Once the coast was clear, Katie settled herself in the observation deck and stared up at the vast expanse of stars. After a moment she let the tears fall and she found herself sobbing that night - crying out all her worries, fears and regrets. Crying for herself, for her family she had lost and was still to find, for her team who also missed their families and longed to be home. She cried and cried, pouring everything out in her tears - something that was long overdue. It could have been twenty minutes or two hours that had passed - Katie wasn’t sure. All she knew was that her eyes were dried and that she was aching to get some sleep that night. She rose from her seat, feeling slightly lighter compared to when she came in and like a small weight had lifted off her shoulders. She let out a small sigh and walked back to her room, shivering slightly from the cold. That night, Katie lay in her bed thinking fondly of the memory of herself and her brother staring up at the stars that night before she drifted to sleep. She thought of how, that night as a young child, everything seemed to be at peace save for the stars that burned in the vast expanse of space, ignited with the light of a promise for the hope of a brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! (Please let me know in the comments what you think! :) )


End file.
